


Happy Easter means Happy Face!

by Hoshisaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Scott and Kira have a bunch of kids, Uncle!Derek, uncle!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshisaki/pseuds/Hoshisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Uncle Derek!" Scott Jr. beamed as he dropped himself into the grass of the McCalls' back yard, next to the werewolf. "What's up? Happy Easter means you have to make your Happy Face!"<br/>*<br/>The one where Uncle Derek spends Easter with the Pack and his Alpha's kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter means Happy Face!

**Happy Easter means Happy Face**

 

"Hey, Uncle Derek!" Scott Jr. beamed as he dropped himself into the grass of the McCalls' back yard, next to the werewolf. "What's up? Happy Easter means you have to make your Happy Face!"

Derek mock-scowled at him.

"This better?" He growled.

"Noooo!!" The 8-year-old boy protested vehemently and turned to yell in the direction of the house, "Uncle Stiles!! Uncle Derek is being the Sourwolf again! Come and kiss him better!!"

Derek heard everyone chuckle, snigger, giggle or outright laugh in and around the house.

"Gee, thanks Jr. That wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was! 'Coz Uncle Stiles says, for holidays a Happy Face is requa-.. requea- …"

"Required?" Derek suggested.

"Yes!" Scott Jr. beamed even brighter. "That one! Required!"

"I see. Uncle Stiles been teaching you fancy words again?"

"Nope! This one I got from Auntie Lydia!"

Derek nodded and pulled the boy into his lap to cuddle him. Jr. giggled and hugged Derek back.

"I found all my eggs! And I didn't even use my wolfy nose!" Jr. enthused and started recounting how they had colored three dozen eggs in five different colors yesterday and today they were supposed to search and find the eggs of their chosen color. "Dylan and Tyler are still looking and Yuki has asked Uncle Jordan for help 'coz that's what you do when you need help, ask the nice Undersheriff!"

"And little 'Lissa?" Derek asked.

"She made Uncle Stiles help her find the eggs."

Derek snorted. "Are you sure that's the way that happened?"

"I... er, wouldn't bet the pudding in my lunch box on it...?"

Derek nodded, a warm feeling bubbling up inside him.

Just then, Stiles fell through the back door and stumbled in their direction.

"Hey there!"

"Uncle Stiles!!" Scott Jr. laughed and practically threw himself at Stiles. They spun around for a bit, before Stiles said, grinning, "Yo, Jr.! I don't see no Sourwolf around here. Did you chase him away all on your own?"

Stiles gestured at Derek's face and it took a second for him to register that he had been smiling for a while now.

"Oh!" Jr. looked just as baffled as Derek felt and turned his big, brown puppy eyes back to Stiles. "I guess, I did...? But you better make sure he stays away!"

Scott Jr. nodded furiously to emphasize his point.

"Okay," Stiles chuckled, patted the boy on the head and tackled Derek down into the grass while the child was cheering from the sidelines.

"I love you! And the way you are with the kids," Stiles whispered against his lips before engaging him in a passionate kiss.

Jr. cheered even louder, attracting the attention of the pack. Somewhere Liam joked about them still acting like newly-weds after all these years, but Derek didn't care. He was kissing his Stiles! He smiled happily into the kiss. Happy Face for Happy Easter indeed.

 

*** The End ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic suddenly came out of nowhere when I was texting Easter greeting to my loved ones. *lol* I thought, I'd share! Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
